parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Jack in China
A small house in village in the Mexican-American border. Agent N is bareback and doing push up. In the kitchen nearby, a small girl, Hanah is cooking for the breakfast. She is frying the eggs. She turns left and looks at Agent N who is doing push up and smiles. scene change to the breakfast. 2 people are having the breakfast, they smile at each other. spanish " You know, miss Catherine ask me yesterday to teach her making strawberry cookies and I promise her that some day, we will provide her the strawberries that we grow" " Oh, please, Hanah....." Jack smiles "I have told you many times, I wasn't born to be a farmer". Jack smiles They all smile and keep eating Scene: Jack has put on his clothes and is about to go out for work. Hanah walks with him to the door. Jack kisses her before he leaves " Make sure you help me fix my computer tonight" Hanah " Sure, sweat heart" Scene change to the shop where Jack is working, It is a computer shop. Jack is soldering something. A man walks to him " There is a customer outside, check his laptop" Jack walks out and sees the middle age man " My computer shut down regularly" " OK, sir. Let's me check" -------- Scene changes to the evening as Jack comes back to home after work. His wife opens the door and he kisses her in the cheek " Good evening, sweat heart" Scene Jack walks inside their sleeping room, he takes off his clothes (which show his muscle and some scars). He walks to the closet and suddenly hears a phone ring (not the cell phone he put in the bed). He walks to the old suitcase lying above their bed and knee down. He opens the suitcase. He unloads many paper above to take the cell phone at the bottom. It's a iPhone 1 cell phone. He answer " Hello" (Vietnamese) " Minh, save me" " Xuan ? Is that you ?" " Yes, it's me....please...save me" " Where are you now ?" " China, I though I'm in China, please...please...save me" Jack feels extremely surprised " You....I thought you....OK....Tell me the exact address and I'll come" " I don't know....I have been captured for 2 years.... I..." of loss connection " You can't cross the border of the maximum-security country on Earth again" " Jack, I know that's not your real name. But at least, that the way I call you. I know you're not from America. I know you're some one very special in the past. But I don't care. I love you, and I don't want to know about your past. I know you have something terrible in the past to forget. And I know, I can't keep you with me for a long time, I know, some day you will leave me, or some thing may force you to leave me to come back to your real life. And I think, that day has come. Please Jack, do whatever you think is neccessary for you. I just want to say thanks to you for the day living with me, you give me the feeling that I will never forget for the rest of my life" Category:Film making